


Zinnia

by Azurame_Neve



Series: Valley of Butteflies [3]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: A little angst with an Open Ending, Alternate Universe - College/University, Amnesia, Author needs sleep, Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis, Character Death, Gen, No Beta we die like Miguel, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurame_Neve/pseuds/Azurame_Neve
Summary: In the flower language, Zinnia means 'Thoughts of absent friends.'Memories can be erased, time will ease the pain, and everyone will move on.
Relationships: Aichi Sendou & Tokura Misaki & Tatsunagi Kourin & Ishida Naoki & Komoi Shingo, Tatsunagi Kourin/Tokura Misaki (if you squint hard enough)
Series: Valley of Butteflies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Zinnia

**Author's Note:**

> Life is about making choices, making quick choices, making decisions in repeat.
> 
> We live with our decisions, and slowly heading towards the future we desire.

* * *

[0] First step is Letting go

In a VIP Hospital Room 860, there's only a single bed. The room is silent, neat furniture, some get-well cards and flowers, but it just makes the room seem lonely.

A girl looked outside the window, staring at the blue skies blankly. A IV drip attached to one arm so she can't leave the bed yet. She doesn't remember who she is, what her name is and how did she came to the hospital. She doesn't remember anything, but seemed to be well-verse in common sense and languages. 

'It's just so strange,' She thinks, biting her lips slightly. As she idly stays in bed, there was nothing to do but to think.

_Why and how was she hurt?_

_Who was she before this?_

_Why didn't any of her friends and family came to visit?_

_Was she really a living person before this?_

The nurses would always says she got involved with an accident that caused her to lost her memories, and with proper rest, she'd heal. Whenever asked, they can't say what accident she was involved, no details like someone erased their memories.

She likes leaving the tv to buzz softly as a background music, the girl whose alone often find her thoughts wandering. 

'What is my purpose?' 

It's once said that everyone was born with a reason. A person without reason is missing out in Life. 

'It's lonely..' 

**_Knock. Knock._ **

A woman with glasses, wearing a pink suit enters the room. The woman greets the girl, before bowing, "I am Ushimaru, I will be taking care of you until you are ready to live alone."

* * *

[1] Anemone & Erased memories 

Tokura Misaki stared from the gate of Miyagi Academy, in her hands is a graduating certificate. 

Her friend, Yotsue Akari sneakily gives Misaki a back hug.

“Akari,” Misaki nods towards her while Akari stares at Misaki with a pout, as if she saw something confusing but doesn't know how to ask her questions. 

A sigh can't help but to escape Misaki's lips, “What's wrong?”

“You...” Akari struggles to find words to match, “You look like you're lost.”

Misaki looks back at the swarming students, some are saying goodbye to the graduating students, but Misaki feels a tinge of disappointment.

“Ah,” Akari points at Misaki's wrist, there's a dark green hair band. She gives a cheeky grin, “Are you planning to let your hair grow, Misaki?”

“I-” Misaki froze, her attention on the band.

Misaki couldn't answer Akari's questions, rather a bunch of question swarmed her mind. As if a warning, Misaki holds her head, with a ringing headache screaming at her.

_Where did I get this from?_

_From who?_

_If it's on_ my _wrist, it must be important!_

Misaki feels cold, Akari frowning and asking her something but she can't hear her voice.

_But who?_

_Just who does it belong to?_

_Who-_ who _did I forget again?_

“Misaki-san?” Another concerned voice breaks Misaki from her own thoughts, she quickly turns towards the origin of the voice.

Sendou Aichi looking back in extreme worry, on how Misaki's face turned pale as if someone precious died in front of her.

“Aichi-” Misaki whisper-shouts, adjusting her grip on her cert because of her sweaty hands.

“Misaki-san?” Aichi tries to calm Misaki down with his hands on her shoulders.

“Did we-” Misaki gulps, voice trembling a little, “Did we forget anyone after- after coming back the Moon palace?”

There was silence, Akari doesn't know what happens but Aichi just closes his eyes, “So you felt it too..."

Misaki gasps, but Aichi continues with a sad smile, "Unfortunately, I don't know whom.”

“Aichi...” 

Akari looks at the senior and junior duo before shaking her head, pointing ahead, “I don't know what you're talking bout but Shin-san is coming at us, Misaki!”

Shin seemed to be caught red-handed, slips on the pavement but manages to step back in balance and not drop the expensive camera he had. 

“Ah, Shin-san! Be careful!” Misaki shouts, Akari giggles and Aichi rushes forwards to help Shin with Misaki. 

Doubts are thrown to the back of her mind, Misaki hurries forward. She's slowly moving forward. 

She'd learn to deal with the loss of something within her, along with her friends.

At this moment, there was a black limousine passing by the school gate.

A blonde girl stared from inside, at the cheerful Shin laughing and taking pictures of an annoyed Misaki and laughing Aichi.

“That looks fun.” Green eyes staring at a girl with lilac hair, she doesn't know why, but she felt like she knows her. 

Glancing to the sides were 2 other boys and Akari, they were laughing, the girl feels jealous, “How nice... How fun...”

“Kourin-san,” A woman with glasses whose sitting beside the said blonde girl, “You just came out of the hospital so please be mindful of your health. If you need anything, just inform me.”

The blonde girl, Kourin hums.

All she can think of right now, pointing at Misaki's figure, “I want a hair tie. Something like what that girl has.”

* * *

[2] Time chases no-one

After graduating high school, Misaki felt a sense of loss. She felt like she was left behind, staying behind and looking after the shop is her daily routine. 

Feeling like she lost something, she tried replacing them with other things. Like protecting the shop that allows her to watch people playing Vanguard, meeting new people in the shop. It's not a major thing, but it's something that makes her happy, that much Misaki knows.

Misaki went to one of the best University for Bussiness and Management degree, for the sake of the card shop her parents left her. Miwa Taishi followed along as he wanted the same course from the same University, something about his elder sister being a student there as well.

After classes, Misaki will skip most gathering, only going a few times when she doesn't have shifts at the shop. Her current goal was to improve the shop, hoping to manage it well.

Miwa knows that Misaki's troubled by something, but he can't do much but to just watch over her.

"Miwa, I heading out first!" Misaki waves and walks out of the room quickly. 

"Aye, Nee-chan~" Miwa just calls out, waving even though she doesn't turn back. He shakes his head, thinking if Misaki's running like that, it's most probably due to Shin spraining his back again.

A classmate whistled at their interactions, he laughs, "Wow, Miwa, you're friends with the ice queen?"

Miwa stared at him, "It's bad manners to call someone with a nickname they don't like."

"Sorry, sorry," The man is obviously scared by the glare, "Anyways, what is Tokura so busy with?"

Miwa waves off the apology, making sure he got his face remembered, "She's the owner of a card trading shop. Probably an emergency or sorts."

"Card shop?" 

Miwa smirked, holding a deck sleeve out, "Have you heard of Vanguard?"

Miwa likes bringing people into Vanguard. A game that connects people together, no matter where or who you are.

The one thing he likes the most will be watching over his friends. He also knows Misaki likes doing this too but never admits it loudly.

Miwa glance to the sides, currently the shop is having a tournament. Misaki is wearing the signature apron, after the years, she started changing a little. Her facial expression became more gentle, always with a smile. It workers better than with a scowl. 

'Nee-chan seemed to have found what she wants to do,' Miwa hummed, tapping on the table as he watches over her and the children's match in front of him.

Remembering how Kai flexed in his texts of multiple tournament wins, Miwa crossed his arms, 'Maybe I should find a stable job soon.'

Everyone is growing, moving towards the future, ever slowly, one step at a time.

* * *

[3] Remembrances

Two people stood opposite on a stage, staring at each other with a lazy smirk and gentle smile respectively. The red haired man waved to the crowd then faces the blue-haired man with a small smile.

"This is a surprise! I didn't know you were the representative for America! It's amazing, Aichi-kun!" Suzugamori Ren grinned happily.

Aichi smiled, "It's nice to see you too, Ren-san." before holding his hand out, "Let's have a fun game."

"Same to you, Aichi-kun!" Ren grins and grab Aichi's hand.

As they played their cards out, they talked.

"How's class in America, Aichi? I see that you're doing well." 

"It's going well. I meet a lot of people, their different playstyles and it's been very fun."

"Isn't it lonely, Aichi?" Ren smirks, "Doesn't it feel like something's missing?"

Aichi paused, "For example?"

"Like someone close, someone important? Maybe a teammate," Ren gave a serious face. 

It's been a long while, but Ren tend to have weird dreams, maybe because he's have psyqualia since he was young, he's easily affected.

Aichi doesn't talk much until the end of the match.

In the end, Aichi won the match.

"I still can't defeat you huh, Aichi-kun?"

"Ren-san," Aichi's eyes shadowed by his hair, "Tell me what you know."

Ren grinned jokingly, "For free?"

"Ren-san, _please_ tell me what you know."

Aichi's smile sent chills down Ren's spine, not many people can make him feel scared. Ren gulps and tell him about a blonde girl, a certain date, specific time and location.

* * *

[4] Pain of familiarity 

Kourin, after discharged from the hospital, she went to University. She studied a degree, enjoyed life as a free university student while part-timing as a model. 

Life was simple, she made a few friends, quickly filling up her empty memories with fun ones.

However, it always didn't feel right. Like she's missing something, always without a fail.

One day, she was told to form an idol group sponsored by the Tatsunagi Co.

"Kourin-san, these are your new colleagues." Ushimaru takes her into a room.

"Thank you, Ushimaru." Kourin nods before looking at her teammates.

Standing in front of her is, a woman her age with short blue hair and a teenager with peach-colored long twin tails.

Both of them smiled at her, "Welcome to ULTRARARE!"

"I'm Suiko," The blue-haired woman smiled softly, and it reminds Kourin of a blurry faces. 

_A person with lilac hair, her eyes scratched with markers, leaving a small, gentle smile on their face._

_There were other people, smiling at her- but she can't remember them-_

"Kourin, are you okay?" Suiko asked, breaking Kourin out of her thoughts.

Despite the informal speech upon first meeting, Kourin shakes her head, "I'm fine, Suiko."

"I'm the cute Rekka!" The teenager introduced herself before holding Kourin's hands, "From now onwards, we can be together freely."

"Yes," Kourin nods, even thought she doesn't really understand Rekka's words, but it felt like the right answer.

At least now, Kourin felt parts of herself being filled. 

'It feels nostalgic, even though we never meet before,' Kourin thinks before asking, "So what is the group mainly affiliated with?" 

"I thought you'd never ask," Ushimaru smiled, before asking, "Have you heard of vanguard?"

All three of them looked at each other confused, "Vanguard?"

Ushimaru then passes them each a a vanguard deck, "This is a trial deck, you can try familiarizing the game by playing. Here's a rule book..."

As Ushimaru continues talking, all Kourin did was stared at her deck. It feels familiar in her hands, a sense of deja vu hit her. She looks down mumbling, "Gold paladin..."

* * *

[5] Crossing paths

"For the people who left, the people who stayed searching; as long as they hold on, they are bound to meet again." 

Misaki just turned the _closed_ sign to _Open_ and a customer have came in. She stared at the person who came into the shop in surprise, yet not because her shop customers consists a lot of famous fighters, but Misaki's grateful because this makes the business bloom.

Long straight untied blonde hair with emerald green eyes, she looks cooler and colder on tv but with a small smile.

She's one of the new idol of a new idol group ULTRARARE, Kourin. Sometimes they do Collab's with Rummy Labyrinth. 

Misaki can feel like she's a kind person, even thought Misaki have never met her before. ~~Not in this memory.~~

"Welcome." Misaki greeted with a smile.

"Hello," Kourin greets back, nodding slightly. A deck in hand, as she looks around anxiously.

"I'm Tokura Misaki, are you a beginner?" 

"Yes, my name is Kourin."

"Would you like to fight me?" Misaki suggested, after noting her anxiety, and know that there won't be customers until an hour later.

"I'm just a beginner... Is that alright?" Kourin asked, and Misaki nods, waving her over to an empty table.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" As they played, it felt easy to Kourin. It was as if, they had played like this a long time ago.

"Boss lady, we're here as backup!" Ishida Naoki comes into the shop just when Kourin managed to deal a final damage to Misaki.

"Don't shout, do you want to be scolded?" Komoi Shingo retorts while adjusting his glasses.

"Don't call me that!" 

"Oh, you lost, that's interesting." Naoki turns to the table, looking at Kourin with doubt, "And where have I seen you before?"

"That's a lame pick-up line," Kourin gigges while Shingo points at her in surprise, "She's Kourin! An idol from ULTRARARE!"

"Oh, nice to meet you, Idol-san. I'm Ishida Naoki. Let's have a match?" Naoki puts his hands out while Shingo shakes his head as he too introduced himself, "I'm Komoi Shingo." Feeling lucky that there's no customer or Misaki will kill them both.

"Just call me Kourin, I hope we have a nice match." She shakes his hand.

"Then, call me Naoki!" 

"Ah, right, why did you come here all of a sudden?" Misaki asks and Shingo sweats, "You see, this is a surprise-"

Right at that moment, the door slides open. The person walking in surprised everyone. 

"I'm back," It was Aichi who came in smiling, "I'm on semester break so I decided to come back and meet everyone."

Kourin then notices Aichi's stare, "Oh, I'm Kourin. I can go if I'm bothering you guys from your gathering."

"Hi, Kourin-san. My name is Sendou Aichi." Aichi smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

The shop that day was strangely empty, the group of 5 had a fun time in the shop, but it was time for Kourin to go.

"Sorry, I have work to do. It was fun, playing with you all!" Kourin left in a hurry, because she was going to be late.

As she headed out of the shop, crossing the road feeling too happy to notice a truck coming her way.

_**CRASSSSSH!!!!** _

**Author's Note:**

> What was I thinking while writing this? I wanted to do something with Misaki and Kourin but I gave up and did this.
> 
> Did you expect the ending? I always wanted to try doing things like that.


End file.
